Oran's Adventure
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: My take on the classic Pokemon adventure. Please read and review. My first fanfic. I'm accepting OC's from those who read to chapter 6 at least.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- This is my first fanfic. For every positive review or piece of constructive criticism I will work twice as hard to update. This is what I would do if I created the Pokemon games. Please inform me of any typos you find.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or any of it's games. I just love Pokemon and know a decent amount about it.**

Chapter 1: I got it!

My name is Oran. No, not because of the berry. That's an actual name. I have green eyes, black hair, about average height, and could care less about fashion so I won't talk about what I wear. Today I turned ten and can get my first Pokemon. However since I'm not even close to a professor I have to catch it myself. My parents aren't rich so we can only afford one Pokeball.

I leave the town and set out into the forest to catch my first Pokemon. I don't have anything to battle with so I decide to set a trap to capture the Pokemon before I use the Pokeball. I really want to catch a Poochyena. I make my trap using vines and wood I gathered. I bait it with some Pecha berries I found. I lie in wait for a while. Eventually my efforts are rewarded. A Poochyena comes up to my trap and sets it off. The Pokemon is captured in the cage. I walk over and slip the Pokeball in.

"I just want to be friends Poochyena. If you poke that with your paw I will get you out and we can travel together," I said.

"Pooch," the Poochyena said as it poked the ball.

"I got it!" I exclaimed.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! If you read up to chapter 6 you can submit an OC. Options are there in author's note. Endrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Thank you for continuing on in this story readers. I hope you enjoy this one as much or more than the last chapter. I do my best to edit but since this is on my phone auto-correct can change words. That's why sentences might not always make sense. Sorry for the last chapter being so short.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Nintendo or any of its games.**

Chapter 2: My first rival

"Come on out Poochyena!" I said, sending out my Pokemon.

"Yen! Pooch! Yena!" Poochyena barked.

"I should probably name you, huh, Poochyena? How about Steve?" I asked.

"Poochyena!" My Pokemon growled, shaking its head.

"Marth or Roy?" I questioned.

"Yen!" Poochyena barked, tackling me.

"How about Liam?" I asked.

"Pooch! Pooch!" said my Pokemon, bouncing excitedly.

"Alright Liam, let's go find some lunch!" I said as I started looking for some berries.

After lunch we started heading for Treefall town. It was pretty uneventful until we were about to enter. All of a sudden someone ran out and crashed into me.

"Watch out idiot!" she cried, "I see you are a Pokemon trainer. Let's battle!"

"You crashed into me, so you're the idiot. But I'm up to a battle!" I said, "Liam, go!"

"Yena!" Liam barked.

"Oddy I choose you!" the girl shouted, sending out an Oddish.

"Well that's a bit cliché. Besides, why Oddy?" I asked. "Poochyena use tackle!"

"Shut up!" the girl whined "Oddy use absorb!" The Oddish started to absorb Poochyena's energy.

"Liam! Hurry! Use another tackle and finish off that Oddish!" I exclaimed.

"Odd" Oddish said, collapsing to the ground.

"Oddish return! I'm sorry. Whenever I get angry I immediately want to fight whoever made me mad. Here's some Poke to make up for it. My name is Collette. What's yours?" Collette asked.

"My name is Oran. No, not the berry, it's a real name. I'm sorry for what I said. I get a bit angry myself when things like that happen. I'm on an adventure to beat the champion." I explained.

"So am I! I guess that makes us rivals. See you later!" Collette yelled, racing off.

"Liam, it looks like we have our first rival!" I said.

**A.N.- I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read this story. Please review DVD let me know what you think. Endrew out!**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**A.N.- Hello again reader's. Thanks for continuing reading this story. My updating May range from multiple a day to one every month. Really depends on whether inspiration strikes and if I remember I'm writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendo's, I don't own Nintendo, yata yata yata.**

Chapter 2.5: Rules and Registration

I have just realized I forgot to explain how the league works here. I've heard how in other leagues gyms separate by type. Here they are separated by what the Pokemon is. The first gym is a dog gym for example. Also, you can have a maximum of six Pokemon at one time. Starter Pokemon count as two Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon count as 3 or more Pokemon depending on stats/moves. That's to make it fair. A team of starters and legendaries is not fair.

I head into town and immediately go to the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon. "Nurse Joy! Can you heal my Poochyena?" I asked.

"I most definitely can! But call me Nurse Gong." She corrected. Nurse Gong took Liam into the operation room. Not that he needed much healing.

"Can you register me in the league, Nurse Gong?" I questioned.

"Will do!" Nurse Gong said "Name?"

"Oran" I answered.

"Here's your trainer ID. Have a nice day!" exclaimed Nurse Gong, handing me my registration.

**A.N.- Here is a bonus chapter because I forgot to explain how it was different from most. Hope you liked it. Endrew out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello again readers! Thank you for your continued support and reading! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or any of Nintendo's games/shows.**

Chapter 3: Battles and Buyers

When I left the Pokemon center I decided that I should go battle a bunch of trainers. There were two reasons for that. One, I need money to buy supplies. Two, Poochyena needs the experience. The battles had the usual attempted witty banter followed by action. Rather than bore you with cliche and plain old sad lines I'll just describe the battles.

"Poochyena, use tackle!" I cried.

"Spoink use bounce!" my opponent shouted.

"Liam, dodge it!" I hollered. Spoink crashed to the ground pearl first. "Poochyena use tackle!" I yelled.

"Spo...ink." the spoink murmured, collapsing. I was given Poke and moved on the next battle. I apologize if the move tackle is boring, I don't have any other moves except tackle and howl. I don't like moves like howl, they open you up for attacks just so you can deal a fraction more damage.

"Liam! Tackle that Sandile!" I bellowed.

"Sandile! Use tackle too!" my opponent exclaimed. Both Pokemon crashed together, knocking both back.

"Poochyena use tackle!" I shouted.

"Sandile use dig!" My opponent screamed.

"Poochyena! Jump in the hole and chase after Sandile with tackle. Sandile flew out of the ground, propelled by the tackle.

"San...dile" the Pokemon cried. Once again I was paid and several battles later I decided I should give Poochyena a rest and go get supplies. When I got back to town I headed for the Pokemon center. While Poochyena was healed I went to the store.

"I would like 2 potions, a week's supply of food, and some bandages." I stated to the cashier.

"That will be 1000 Poke," the cashier said. I handed him the money. "Congratulations! You are our 1 millionth customer! Here are 5 premier balls as your prize!" The clerk exclaimed.

"Thanks! Have a nice day!" I said putting everything in my bag. I went back to the Pokemon center and picked up Liam.

**A.N.- Thanks for reading. Please review so I know how I did. A shout out to my Dad for editing all these! Endrew out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hello readers! Thank you for reading up till now! I Don't plan on stopping till Oran beats the champion. I wouldn't want to annoy the readers.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo.**

Chapter 4: Tyrone it is then

I headed out of town deciding to start heading to Dogwood Grove. It is home to the dog gym and also the closest town except my home town. On the way I battled a few trainers, earned some Poke. We stopped for lunch about half way to the town. All of a sudden there was a purple flash and all of our supplies were gone.

"Hey! Stop! Get back here thief! Liam, get them!" I yelled. The Poochyena started chasing after them with me right behind.

"Poochyena!" Liam howled tackling the thief.

"Tyrogue!" the Pokemon cried. It then threw Poochyena off and ran away leaving my bag behind.

"Come on Liam, we need to catch that thief and put them to justice!" I shouted dashing after the Pokemon.

"Yen!" barked Liam chasing after Tyrogue. When we caught up to it we were all panting and out of breath.

"Tyrogue! I challenge you to a battle! I win, you travel around with us. You win, you get all our supplies" I said challenging the Pokemon.

"Ty. Tyrogue" the Tyrogue said nodding. The Pokemon both got into battle positions.

"Poochyena use sand attack! Then use tackle!" I shouted. Tyrogue stumbled backwards rubbing sand out of its eyes. Tyrogue responded with a tackle of its own. "Liam! Tackle Tyrogue as hard as you can!" I shouted, preparing a premier ball. Tyrogue got knocked back and as he crashed I threw the ball. It caught Tyrogue! "Tyrogue! Come on out!" I yelled.

"Rogue" the Pokemon muttered.

"I won fair and square. I need a name for you. How about Ness?" I asked. Tyrogue just glared at me. "What do you think of Tyrone?" I questioned. Tyrogue nodded. "Tyrone it is then" I stated.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoy this I suggest reading my other story: The Freezeburners. It is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. Endrew out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Hello reader's! You must like this story if you are reading this. Hope you enjoy! Will be accepting gym leader name's/ gym names. Gym types listed at bottom.**

**Disclaimer- Nintendo owns Pokemon, not me.**

Chapter 5: Dreams and Surprises

"Okay guys, let's go" I said heading back to the road. We walked for a while and then started to hear a strange sound. We say down by the side of the road and then passed out.

**Tyrogue's P.O.V.- ('words' is Pokemon talking)**

'Son, we need to leave you here' my parents say.

'But I want to go with you' I cry.

'We need you to stay here so the poachers don't get you' they explain**.**

'Okay Mom and Dad. I'll miss you' I say.

'We'll miss you too. Remember, don't trust a human unless they...' they say before being snatched by a poacher. I quickly hide myself.

"Looks like we got them all boss!" a poacher yells.

A few months later-

'Polywog, use hypnosis. Elekid you stand watch. I'll go get their stuff' I say. Stealing from people feeds us and avenges my parents. Polywog and Elekid are my family now. They're all I have.

'Run! The police are coming!' Elekid screams. We all start running as fast as we can.

'You won't get away this time!' a Pidgeotto screeches. It uses aerial ave on Polywog who faints.

It the tackles Elekid who yells 'Save yourself Tyrogue! I'll try and catch up with you later, for now I will hold Pidgeotto off!' Elekid shouts.

'Okay! Good luck!" I yell while running and crying.

A year later-

I refuse to become close to anyone ever again. I'm like a bad luck charm. Whoever I vaccine close to gets snatched by those blasted humans. I train up my speed so I can get in and out without a problem. Today I'm stealing from a Pokemon trainer and his Poochyena. I would feel bad but that Poochyena betrayed Pokemon by being a human's friend. After I grab the bag the human cries out and Poochyena starts bolting towards me with the human right behind. Suddenly the Poochyena tacked me. I throw him off and run leaving the bag behind. I take a break thinking I lost them. I'm wrong. I hear their footsteps.

Tyrogue! I challenge you to a battle! I win, you travel around with us. You win, you get all our supplies" the human says.

"Agreed. Let's fight!" I say. I lose the fight by being captured. Cheap if you ask me.

**Poochyena's P.O.V.- (These are skipped battle scenes from his perspective) **

"Liam use tackle on that Ralts!" Oran shouts. I ram into the Ralts sending him flying.

"Ralts! Use confusion!" the trainer yells. The Ralts uses confusion on me but it failed. I'm a dark type so psychic moves don't affect me.

"Use tackle again! Poochyena is a dark type so physic moves have no affect" Oran explains as Ralts collapses. Oran is really nice. Just don't make him angry. That never turns out well.

"Thanks for the advice" the trainer responds.

"Liam use tackle!" Oran yells. I charge into the Eevee.

"Eevee! Use quick attack!" the trainer shouts.

"Use tackle to knock Eevee into that tree!" Oran responds. I do as told.

"Eevee! Use takedown!" the trainer yells, Eevee does as told but faints. "Geodude! Come on out!" the trainer called.

"Liam! Repeat!" Oran tells me. I keep dodging until Geodude has a tree behind him. Then I tackle him knocking him into a tree. "Tackle again! Take Geodude out as fast a possible! Keep tackling, it's not very effective!" Oran orders. Finally the Pokemon faints.

**Oran's P.O.V.-**

We woke up. My friends had dreams. They told me themselves. For some reason I didn't. When we woke up our supplies were gone.. Tyrone had an idea where they might be. Near Tyrone was a tail shaped indentation and two slashes like a plug. Tyrone started running. We followed him and after a while a cliff with vines hanging on it appeared.

"Looks like a dead end Tyrone" I said.

"Ty" the Pokemon said moving the vines to reveal a tiny crawlway leading in. We started crawling in and eventually reached a chamber. In it was a Polywog and Elekid. "Ty! Tyrogue! Rogue!" Tyrone bellowed.

"Kid!" Elekid countered.

"Poly!" Polywog followed.

"Give us back our supplies!" I screamed. Tyrone just lunged forward and picked up Elekid by the plugs and Polywog by the tail. He then started lecturing them.

**Tyrogue's P.O.V.-**

"Elekid! Polywog! What are you doing!" I bellowed.

"Traitor!" Elekid responded.

"Stealing as always!" Polywog followed.

"Give us back our supplies!" Oran yelled. I pick Elekid up by the plugs and Polywog by the tail.

"You numbskulls! I'm not a traitor! I list a battle to him over supplies and now I'm suck with him! You're the traitors!" I berated banging their heads together. "If you ever steal from me or him again I will end you!" I screamed throwing them to the ground. I grabbed our supplies and stormed out of the cave.

**A.N.- Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for the short ones and my late update. Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Also need name for dog, crocodile, cat, turtle, pig, crab, horse, and snake gyms. Please leave a review with suggestions. Also need name of their towns.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hello readers! Thanks for your dedication to this story! I hope you like this chapter. As for why I don't have a dragon gym or anything: they are a type. I designate by what they are in this. So unless I had a gym of just Gryados, Charizard, and any other ones that aren't dragon type but look it, I couldn't do it. So sorry if that upsets anyone. I did consider it though. For any other questions dealing with Pokemon read Oran info. Sorry for long note as well.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: Again? Really?

After that little distraction of an adventure we headed back to the path. We weren't really bothered along the trip. That is until we were attacked a mile out of Dogwood Grove. It was the local group of power hungry attempted world conquerors. Didn't expect to run into them.

"Treeko! Come on out!" the grunt shouted.

"Come on out Tyrone!" I said. "Use fake out," I continue.

"Use pound!" the grunt yelled. The Treeko started to comply but was made to flinch from fake out.

"Don't you know what fake out does? Also, do you know how to speak normal?" I question. "Tyrone, tackle," I said.

"Shut up! Of course I know!" the grunt screamed.

"Apparently you don't know how. Tyrone, tackle again," I said.

"Yes I do!" the grunt bellowed, oblivious to the fact that Treeko awaited a command.

"See? You keep getting louder. Also, Tyrone, finish off his Treeko with one last tackle," I countered.

"You haven't seen the last of Team Growth!" the grunt hollered.

"You yelled again!" I shouted after him. Then we headed off again. Right before getting into town someone ran into us.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Collette cried. "I challenge you to a battle! Oddy, I choose you!" she continued.

"Tyrone, you're already out so go," I said. I can't believe she hasn't recognized me yet I thought. "Use fake out. Then follow up with a tackle," I continue.

"Once you recover use poison powder Oddy!" Collette cried. The Pokemon both followed their commands. Oddy fainted after acid being spat, energy being absorbed, and tackles galore. "Vulpy! I choose you! Now use fire spin!" Tyrone fainted from the fire tornado.

"Come on out Liam! Use bite!" I yelled. Liam charged over and landed a critical hit with bite and completely wiped out the Vulpix.

"I'm so sorry. I get angry and can't think," Collette apologized.

"I know. We've met before. I'm Oran and you are Collette," I stated.

"Oh, this is embarrassing. Wait, this is the second time. Again? Really?" Collette questions.

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm ****accepting**** 6 trainer OC's now. One as a traveling companion for Oran. Four Team Growth Admins (only grass types). Plus one main villain. This isn't first come, first serve. This is a full on big decision. Need 6 Pokemon in order of capture for companion. Team Growth is a grass organization so don't forget! Please review, I like to know what you think if my story. Endrew out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Hello readers! I got my new phone! So I will update faster again. But be warned, there will be more typos. Xorobukkit and I are both going to attempt a chapter a day all summer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: Gym time! Gym time!

We went into Dogwood Grove after the battle. After stopping at the Pokemon Center we went straight to the gym. (At the request of Yol the Charmeleon I will try a new battle style. While I have their attention: I don't show all battles. They were level 5 when I got them. They are both level 13. Majority skipped).

I chose Liam first since it was a dog gym. As it turned out, my opponent chose a Poochyena too. Liam tackles the other Poochyena. Both continued to tackle each other until both fainted simultaneously. Next Tyrone came out and my opponent sent out a Houndour. Tyrone started it off with fake out, causing Houndour to flinch. Houndour used ember on the Tyrogue. Tyrone continued to tackle until he barely defeated Houndour before collapsing. But I won just in time. We took a break at the Pokemon Center and went to face the second trainer.

I chose Liam again. My opponent chose an Elektrike. The battle was filled with tackles, bites, and thunder waves. In the end, Elektrike won, sadly. Tyrone won immediately with fake out. Growlithe was chosen next. Once again, Tyrogue won, but barely. I guess we needed to train more. My Pokemon were healed at the Pokemon Center. I headed back to the gym. I ran up to the gym leader.

"I beat your trainers! I challenge you to a battle!" I cried.

"You need three Pokemon. You only have 2," 'Der Hund', the gym leader said.

"Fine. I''ll be back!" I shouted before running out of the gym.

"What Pokemon should I get?" I asked myself. I decided to go on a walk. I eventually came across a Marill beating up an Aron. "Stop that!" I screamed. I was so enraged that I didn't even bother sending out a Pokemon. I just charged head on at the Marill, literally. I knocked them off and screamed at them to go away. "Are you okay Aron?" I asked the poor Pokemon.

"Aron..." the Pokemon whimpered, shaking its head.

"I need to put you in this Pokeball. You are too dense to carry. I need to get you to the Pokemon Center," I said. The Aron grudgingly agreed. I took him back and told Nurse Daria what happened. "Want to come on an adventure with me Aron?" I questioned after they were healed. Aron nodded. "Do you like the names Kirby, Link, or Tingle?" I asked. The Pokemon looked disgusted. "Are you a girl?" I questioned. She nodded enthusiastically. "How about Erin?" I asked. She nodded again.

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I don't post daily expect one at least after 3 days. Hopefully less though! Read Xorobukkit's stories! Can't remember name right now. Just look up his name under authors! Endrew out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Hello readers! Prepare for a gym battle! Also, a piece of advice. It's about assuming. To assume is to make an (first 3 letters) out of u and me. That advice is straight from the word. Remember, all reviews are welcome, they let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 8: My first badge

"Let's go to the gym!" I shouted. So we went back to the gym.

"I got my third Pokemon! I challenge you to a battle!" I exclaimed.

"Well someone's pumped," "Der Hund stated. "Come on out Lillipup," he continued.

"To keep up my lucky pattern, Liam you go first!" I yelled. Liam and Lillipup both tackled each other. While the other Pokemon is near Liam used bite. Lillipup finched and is tackled again. Lillipup tackled back and knocked Liam flying. Poochyena rushed forward towards Lillipup. Lillipup tried to counter with a tackle of its own but Liam jumped and landed a bite from above. Lillipup fainted.

Next he chose Snubbul. (Rather than bore you here I shall be brief). Snubbul bit Liam and he fainted. Tyrone is who I sent out next. Both fainted from bites and tackles. I chose Erin of course. She was my last Pokemon. Elektrike was the gym leader's last Pokemon.

"This is perfect! Erin is a ground type!" I yelled. This battle went quickly since Elektrike had to use normal which went effective. Erin used tackle, mud slap, metal claw, and headbutt.

"Here is your dog badge Oran," "Der Hund said.

"I got my first badge!" I shouted happily. I headed back to the Pokemon Center to have my Pokemon healed then rent a room.

*The next day*

After breakfast we left town to go to the next town. Crockigator city, home of the crocodile/alligator gym. We battled a few mediocre trainers and one good trainer. So it was a boring trip. At least that's how it started...

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for short chapter. Ran out of ideas. I need those OC's people! Endrew out! If you are reading this but haven't met Team Growth then read chapter 6! I missed posting a chapter so 7 was placed as 6. It's been fixed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hello readers! If you read this far then I must not be that bad! Either that or you are bored like I was yesterday... Anyway, thanks for your support. Even though most of you don't review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9: A big surprise

"My house! My scientific research!" a man screamed.

"Serperior and Roserade use leaf blade! Breloom, use sky uppercut! Ferrothorn use explosion!" another man shouted. I ran ahead and saw the Pokemon following the orders. From the reactions I saw I guessed that the weird dude wearing leaves was the one destroying the other's house.

"Stop!" I shouted. I decided that I should at least take one out. So Ferrothorn seemed the best option since he could barely stand. "Come on out Erin!" I exclaimed. I had her use tackle. Ferrothorn fainted.

"You little brat!" the leaf clad fellow bellowed. "Grunt! Take care of him. I'm done here. Return!" he continued, returning his Pokemon and triumphantly walking away.

"Well, Well, Well. We meet again. For the first time and for the last time," the grunt said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled.

"Grovylle! I choose you!" the grunt said.

"Is that you? I couldn't recognize you since you weren't shouting," I said. I chose Erin since she was already out.

"I learned from last time. Thanks. You aren't too bad. I still have to beat you though," the grunt said.

"What is your name? My name is Oran. Also, why did you guys destroy that guy's house? Finally, what's up with that leaf guy?" I questioned.

"Steve. He was a scientist who was inventing a time machine, that's why. That's Evan. His best friend Katie was killed in an experiment. Now Evan wants nature to take over the world. No buildings, no technology, and no more deaths caused the same way. A Team Growth Admin true and strong," Steve explained.

"You realize he is a hypocrite. Pokeballs are technology," I said.

"You're right. Grovylle, return. I won't fight you. I'm quitting this job. Good bye," Steve said running off.

*Story ends*

"Then I went over to you and woke you up. You'd been knocked out by the explosion," I say.

"You didn't have to tell me the whole story. Just the part with me would have sufficed," the scientist says.

"Woops... Sorry," I apologize.

**A.N.- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got tired of past tense. I have to correct a lot. You are all welcome. For what you ask? For not bombarding you all with puns. Read Prince K's story. Just look up his name. Don't read if underage. You've been warned. Also, read TammyHybrid21's stories along with Pikachu913 and Nanoman's stories. **** And one last recommendation. You should read DemonsVsWizards, too! ****You won't regret it! Endrew out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Hello readers! Why hasn't anyone given me an OC except Xorobukkit? I actually need OC's. I lack the creativity to create original things in both stories anymore. I didn't want to resort to the name Steve. Also, I will accept grunts too! Not a big thing, but important!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: Another tense battle

Once I make sure that the scientist is okay I finish the trip to Crockigator City. I go to the Pokemon Center to rest. Afterwards I shop at the Pokemart to pick up supplies. Now I decide to head to the gym.

I choose Tyrone and my opponent uses Sandile. Both Pokemon tackle each other. Bite isn't effective on fighting types. Luckily I keep Tyrogue balanced in both defense and attack, so he can take what he dishes out. Due to this Tyrone wins. Fake out helped too.

My next opponent uses a Totodile and I use Liam. Aron has had a type disadvantage; besides, he leveled up a lot after Ferrothorn fainted. (Remember, anything done was told to be done). Liam tackles Totodile immediately. Totodile counters with a close range water gun. Totodile starts to use scary face but Liam intercedes with sand attack. Liam charges over and bites Totodile's tail. He then tosses Totodile into the wall of the gym. After another win I rest my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. I leave for the gym.

"I challenge you to a battle!" I shout at Scale.

"Very well. It will be a two on three battle. Croconaw counts as two," Scale responds, sending out Croconaw. I choose Liam. He did well against Totodile. Croconaw had the same moves as Totodile so the battle goes similarly, just longer and without wall hitting. I decide to give Liam a break and send out Tyrone. Scale uses his Krokorok. Tyrogue uses fake out, followed by tackle. Krokorok retaliates with crunch followed by swagger. (Sorry Yol, but here this is important).

"Tyrone! Krokorok is behind you! Use tackle!" I lie to Tyrone, in fact they are in front. Tyrone being confused, actually hit Krokorok. Slamming head first into a foe did the job, clearing Tyrone's head. His attack still raised Tyrogue tackle again. Krokorok finishes it with another crunch. I choose Erin next. She kicks it off with with headbutt and then metal claw while Krokorok is flinching. Krokorok uses his ground moves. These patterns continue until both faint.

"I guess it is a tie. No badge today, sorry," Scale says.

"You forgot Liam," I state.

"You're right. Here is your Chomp badge," Scale says, handing me the badge.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! Still need OC's. Endrew out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N.- Hello readers! I apologize for it taking so long. I've been in Florida and once I actually had time, I had sunburn. Such a bad case that I couldn't even focus. Or I was reading or playing Pokemon. At least it's been dedicated to Pokemon!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 11: Wannabe Professor**

I head to the Pokemon Center after getting my badge. I buy supplies and then leave, heading for the next town. As I walk I get knocked down and see a Charizard and a man running.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shout.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late to my next class!" the person yells back to me. I mutter as I trudge to the next town. Upon my arrival I see the man leaving a building.

"Hey! It's you! I see you have a Pokemon. I challenge you to a battle!" I scream.

"So you want to battle him?" the man asks.

"Yes. What is your name? I'm Oran," I say.

"Draco Vian. Zard, go ahead and face him," Draco commands.

"Char! Zard!" Zard roars. An Acideon runs up from out of the woods.

"What's that about?" I question.

"Zard isn't my Pokemon. He's a friend and he is a trainer too. He won't capture Pokemon, but he does befriend them.

"Alright then. Erin, come on out!" I exclaim. Since poison doesn't hurt steel types and the ground attacks it was over quickly. Zard chooses himself next and beats up Tyrone and Liam quickly. "I guess I lost. Sorry. I was angry for you knocking me down," I explain.

"That's okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry for knocking you down. I had to make it on time to my next professor class. I'm on a journey to get better at battling. I need to beat Professor Oak in a battle to become a professor," Draco responds.

"So you're a wannabe professor," I say.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still accepting OC's in both stories! Not a requirement, but back story/ background is appreciated. I have also been playing rune factory. It is extremely addictive, in my opinion, more so than drugs or alcohol. I've never tried them so I wouldn't know personally. Also, sorry for this being a bit short. Endrew out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N.- Hello readers! I don't have much for this author's note. More will be at end of chapter one. I believe it should wait till then.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 12: A Mischievous Duo

"Exactly. I thought that using rare candy to make my Pokemon stronger would allow me to beat Proffesor Oak. I was wrong, though. That's why I tricked you into battling Zard. I am not much of a battler," Draco Vian says.

"You'll never get better if you let him right your battles for you," I reprimand.

"He's right, you know," a feminine voice says from behind me. When I turn around, I see a girl standing there with a Minncino beside her. "Hello, I'm Tai. Nice to meet you!" she greets, holding out her hand. "Hello to you too. By the way, this is my companion Mischief," Tai says, extending her hand again.

"Okay. I'll try and remember to practice more and battle my own battles. Thanks for the advice. Hopefully I'll see you later. Bye!" Draco shouts, running off.

"I gotta go, too. See you later!" Tai yells, dashing away. So I make my way to Acroledge City. It's a town of acrobats and also home to the cat gym. Upon arrival I let my Pokemon rest at the Pokemon center. Afterwards, I go to a restaurant to get some lunch

"Hello, sir. What would you like?" the cashier asks me.

"I'll have a grilled cheese with Tomat berry soup. I would also like a Pecha berry smoothie," I respond.

"Alright. A vegetarian, I presume," the cashier states.

"I don't think it's right to eat Pokemon. They are intelligent like us. Plus, they don't eat us. Eating a Pokemon is like one eating a human. So yes, I won't eat meat," I respond, quite irritated.

"That will be 30 Poke," the cashier says.

"Okay. Wait! Where did my wallet go!" I exclaim after my wallet was not found in my bag or pocket.

"No money, no food. Sorry sir," the cashier apologizes. I walk out with my stomach growling. I then hear someone else shout the same thing I did. I turn around and see Draco and Zard walking out with grumbling stomachs too.

"You too! How did this happen?!" I yell.

"If we both don't have our wallets, then that means they were probably stolen. Who could have done it?" Draco asks.

"Mischief! When we shook Tai's hand we didn't pay attention to her Pokemon!" I say angrily.

"The name makes sense now. Any clue where they could have gone?" Draco questions.

"I saw her heading towards this city. Where to since then, no idea," I state.

"If you are right, they are a mischievous duo," Draco says.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm pretty much out of inspiration for this. Before I continue, I need 6 votes in reviews for me to continu****e****. If I don't get those reviews then I will put this on hold until I am inspired to write more. It may only be a couple months, it may be a year. I plan on coming back eventually though. Endrew out!**


	14. Chapter 13

A.N.- Hello readers! Don't get your hopes up, but i might start writing this more. I just feel inspired. I will write in this like I will with my new story: Pokemon: Cards of Fate. Meaning I'll write when I'm in the mood and have ideas, not one or none of those. Also, happy 42nd chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 13: I caught you!

"Really? A mischievous duo? Her Pokemon is named Mischief. That's not clever at all!" I shout.

"I know... It just popped in my head. But let's get going," Draco says. After hours of searching we give up.

"I guess we won't find her. Well I'm going to the gym. I can start building up my money again. You should practice and start earning money again too. Bye," I say. I head to the cat gym and enter. Upon entering I see a familiar looking girl giving someone a lesson on acrobats. I wander closer to see if I can identify them, wwhen a Minncino drops down from a swing and lands next to the girl. "Hey! You're the one who stole Draco's wallet and mine! Give them running towards her.

"Was that your wallet? I just picked it up off the road. Here, you can have it back, and take this to Draco. Now I gotta go," Tai says, rushing out with Mischief in tow. I look in my wallet and, it has ordinary paper in it, same with Draco's. I bolt out the door and see her heading towards the nearby mountain. I chase after but she's getting away. After a long hike through rocky trails, steep inclines, and dark caves I heard the sounds of battle. When I round a corner, I see a Larvitar slam a Minccino into a wall and Tai crying.

"Erin! Go!" I yell sending out my Aron. Erin opens with a mud slap followed by a headbutt. Larvitar retaliates with a brick break and a rock tomb. My Pokemon climbs out and uses mud slap on Larvitar's eyes. While he is blinded Erin positions herself and slams the Larvitar into a wall. I throw a Pokeball and capture them.

"Thank you for saving me and Minccino. Wait, is that you!? Sorry for taking the wallets," Tai says.

"Don't worry about that right now. We need to get the Pokemon to the Pokemon center," I say before leading her out of the cave. After our Pokemon are healed I confront her. "I'd line the money back too. I still haven't eaten anything since breakfast and neither has Draco," I explain.

"Here... Sorry again," Tai apologizes.

"Don't steal from me again. Also, I caught you!

A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I highly suggest joining Lake Valor if you haven't already. Just search that online and it's the lake valor forum link. It has areas for Pokemon fanfiction, role plays, discussion, and events. Including ones for free Pokemon. Above all, it is a safe haven for Pokemon fans. Let me know if you join, I'll friend you. Pokefans, unite! Endrew out!


End file.
